Les Dames de l'Ombre
by Syllian
Summary: Ca commence très fort car Harry à 15 ans se découvre une petite soeur. Mais des évenements mystérieux se préparent conduits par les Dames de l'Ombre.
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, elle voulut les refermer. Une douleur sans limite semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans son corps. Mais elle se força à les garder ouverts en occultant la souffrance qui la tiraillait. Elle vit alors la lune, la lune qui semblait compatir à sa peine, lui souriant depuis le ciel. Elle s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits et en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, elle pleura. Des minutes, des heures, des années peut-être passèrent avant qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau le yeux. Maintenant, calme, elle regardait cette terre, cette terre étrange et primitive où naissait toute vie. Ce pays qu'elle aimait, qui était tant son âme que son c?ur. Cette endroit d'abondance qui avait été si beau et jeune qui maintenant était noir et brûlé. Ce lieu qui avait été souillé, brisé, et malmené jusqu'à ce que toute vie y soit éliminée. Elle regardait cette endroit unique qu'Il avait détruit par jalousie.  
  
Lui, ce monstre qu'elle et ses soeurs avaient accueilli et protégé et qui en remerciement avait anéanti leur refuge et dispersé leur magie. La plupart de ses s?urs avaient été assassinées mais quelques unes avaient pu comme elle s'échapper. Il les poursuivait et elle le savait, il n'abandonnerait jamais, jusqu'à ce quelles soient toutes éteintes. Mais elle allait lui faire payer et où qu'il se cache quel que soit le lieu et l'époque, elle le retrouverait et vengerait ses s?urs. A l'instant où elle formulait ce serment, de son poing serré du sang coula sur la terre. Et son sort fut scellé. 


	2. Une fin de vacances perturbée!

Chapitre 1: Fin de vacances perturbée !  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était calme à Privet Drive, on entendait un chien aboyer une ou deux maisons plus loin et une voiture vrombir dans la rue d'à côté. Il se releva encore inquiet du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ce rêve n'était pas ordinaire, c'était un rêve de sorcier comme seul Harry et ses semblables étaient capables d'avoir. Car cet adolescent aux yeux très verts et aux cheveux ébouriffés était un sorcier du bout de ses pieds jusqu'à ses mèches de cheveux . Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il le savait, c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il avait appris qu'un mage noir Voldemort, dont personne ne prononçait le nom, avait tué ses parents et que lui-même Harry, encore bébé avait, on ne sait comment fait disparaître le tueur. Peu après ces révélations, à ses onze ans, Harry était entré à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Là avec ses amis Ron et Hermione, il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie mais aussi les pires car il avait de nouveau rencontré Voldemort. Il soupira en repensant à tou ses souvenir puis, attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et d'un geste machinal tâta sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair que le sort du tueur de ses parents avait laissé. Elle était brûlante! Harry se rappela alors son rêve, il lui avait semblé si réel ! "Il était dans le salon d'un vieux manoir. Un feu brûlait dans l'immense cheminée en pierre, dans un des fauteuils rouges qui étaient disposés en cercle autour de l'âtre, était assis Voldemort. Deux jeunes filles lui faisaient face. Celle qui était la plus grande des deux, semblait horrifiée et avait l'air épuisée mais elle restait calme et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Quant à l'autre fille, elle, s'était étonnant Harry avait l'impression de connaitre ses sentiments les plus profonds. Elle avait peur ce qui était normal mais cette peur était refoulée par l'immense sentiment de haine qu'éprouvait l'adolescente, c'était elle qui parlait. Elle était entrain de hurler à Voldemort quelquechose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre. Celui-ci semblant de plus en plus énervé s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, lorsque... Harry reprit conscience et le rêve s'arrêta."  
  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains comme pour la vider des questions qui y étaient. Qui étaient ces filles ? Qu'est ce que Voldemort leur voulait ? Etaient elles mortes à présent ? C'est alors qu'un coup sec frappé sur la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées, il alla ouvrir. Cinq ou six chouettes s'engouffrèrent alors rapidement dans la chambre. Harry remarqua sa chouette Hedwidge qui vint se poser sur son épaule en quête de caresses. Harry prit la lettre qu'elle avait amenée et la déplia. Mon cher filleul préféré, Comment va tu? Je suis désolé de t'envoyer une lettre aussi courte mais je suis toujours recherché. Il paraît pourtant que plusieurs sorciers auraient aperçu Queudver ! Buck et moi allons bien même si nous devons rester cachés. Joyeux Anniversaire J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Sirius PS: Préviens moi s'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ! Harry tout content d'avoir reçu une lettre de son parrain, ouvrit le paquet marron qu'avait amené Hedwidge. Un petit animal tout rond et bleu foncé ressemblant à une peluche ronde semblait dormir. Harry prit le mot accompagnant le paquet. Harry, Cet animal de compagnie très rare mais aussi très apprécié des sorciers est un Droudro. Le Droudro est particulièrement timide, il faut donc que tu gagnes sa confiance. Le Droudro est aussi très fidèle envers son maître et a de grands pouvoirs magiques, à toi de les découvrir avec lui car les Droudro n'ont pas tous les mêmes pouvoirs magiques. Certains sont plus forts que d'autres, le tien s'appelle Adnan. Sirius Harry laissa son Droudro dormir tranquillement et alla prendre une autre lettre amenée par une drôle de chouette bleu clair qui repartit bien vite. Cher Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire ! Tout d'abord, est ce que ça va? Je suis en Bulgarie chez Viktor Krum avec mes parents. Mais ne le dis pas à Ron, il est tellement... jaloux. Harry sourit en lisant cette phrase car il savait que Ron avait un petit faible pour Hermione même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il reprit sa lecture. Viktor m'a présentée à tous ses amis, j' en étais presque gênée. Il m'a aussi amenée à quelques séances de l'équipe de Quidditch où il joue: Les Aigles de Schramcha. Ca ne m'a pas beaucoup interessée mais ça lui a fait plaisir. Je pense qu'on se reverra chez Ron si tu as l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour y aller ou bien encore sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tiens, au fait Rita Skeeter se tient tranquille dans son bocal, mais je ne pense quand même pas la relâcher avant un petit bout de temps. Bon, je dois te laisser. Hermione Ps : Je t'envoie cette pierre, elle peut te servir à lire les pensées des personnes à l'esprit un peu faible si tu est assez concentré. Harry faillit éclater de rire en pensant au sort de Rita Skeeter puis commença a examiner la pierre que lui envoyée Hermione jusqu'à ce que Coq, le hiboux de Ron vienne lui mordiller l'oreille afin qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il lui prit alors sa lettre et l'ouvrit. Cher Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire! Ca va ? Papa a eu des billets pour le match des Canons de Chudley contre l'équipe de Krum, les Aigles de Schramcha, tu le crois ! Bien sûr on t'y emmène car Dumbledore nous a demandé de te prendre chez donc nous viendrons te chercher demain à midi pile pour que tu reste chez nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Hermione nous rejoindra au stade de Quidditch. Je suis sûr qu'elle est chez son Vicky en Bulgarie même si elle ne me le dis pas. En plus mon père est devenu vice-ministre de la magie. Bon, voilà pour les nouvelles. Je pense que mon cadeau te servira vu que tu n'en a plus. Il faut que je te laisse. Ron  
  
Harry fut très heureux pour la famille de la promotion de Mr Weasley qui la méritait vraiment. Il ouvrit l'énorme paquet enrubanné, apporté par Hermès, le hiboux de Percy Weasley, où il trouva un énorme gâteau de la part de toute la famille Weasley et une montre de mage qui indiquait l'heure, le temps qu'il ferait mais aussi où était la personne à laquelle on pensait, de la part de Ron. Harry était aux anges, il griffonna une réponse affirmative à l'invitation de Ron et la confia à Coquecigrue. Puis peu après, il déplia la lettre d' Hagrid.  
  
Harry, J'ai à peine le temps de te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire car je suis en mission spéciale pour Dumbledore mais j'ai eu le temps de t'envoyer un abonnement à la gazette du sorcier pour que tu te sente moins isolé durant tes vacances d'été. Hagrid  
  
Harry s'assit pour décacheter la lettre de Poudlard après avoir feuilleté la Gazette du sorcier qui bien sûr ne parlait ni des évènements de la fin d'année à Poudlard, ni du retour de Voldemort.  
  
Ecole de Poudlard, Angleterre  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Veuillez prendre note que l'année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard express démarrera de la gare King Cross à 11 heures précises, quai 93/4. Malgré quelques cours en moins remplacés par des heures de Défense contre les forces du Mal, j'espère que l'année se passera bien. Comme vous êtes en second cycle vous pouvez vous servir de la magie mais avec discrétion et sans en abuser. Cette année, étant donné que l'équipe de Quidditch n'a plus de capitaine, Mr Dumbledore et moi-même, vous avons choisi, avec l'accord des autres membres de l'équipe, pour remplacer Mr Dubois. Vous devrez donc choisir deux nouveaux joueurs avec l'aide de votre équipe: un gardien et un poursuiveur. Votre liste d'affaires scolaires est jointe. Avec toutes mes félicitations. Mc Gonagall, directrice-adjointe Ps: Veuillez m'envoyer votre réponse pour votre poste, par hibou postal. Harry était fou de joie, lui Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor! Il se hâta de prendre un bout de parchemin et de griffonner une réponse affirmative qu'il accrocha à la patte du hibou qui prit aussitôt son envol. Harry, mort de fatigue ouvrit la dernière lettre, mais ce qu'il lut le remit d'aplomb.  
  
Harry, Comment va tu? Je t'écris pour te prévenir que je viendrai vous chercher toi, Ron et Hermione quelques jours après le match que vous allez voir, pour vous emmener à Poudlard faire de la magie intensive en avant que vous ne commenciez l'année scolaire. Au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire! Albus Dumbledore PS: Je pense que ce petit cadeau que je t'envoie te sera assez utile .  
  
Harry défit le paquet où il découvrit 7 robes de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor neuves. Puis il éteint sa lampe et se recoucha en pensant impatiemment au lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Dudley regardait sa télé, Vernon lisait le journal en grommelant et Pétunia espionnait encore les voisins par la fenêtre. Harry mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner qui comme d'habitude ne comportait qu'une tranche de pamplemousse mais il n'y faisait même pas attention tout heureux qu'il était à l'idée de partir d'ici.  
  
"Oncle Vernon? · Qu'est ce que tu veux? · Je voulais vous prévenir que les Weasley viendront me chercher aujourd'hui à midi et que je passerais le reste des vacances chez eux."  
  
Il y eut un grand bruit, les trois Dursley tournèrent la tête, au simple nom de Weasley ils pâlirent.  
  
"Quoi ? hurla Vernon, et pourquoi pourraient-ils entrer dans ma maison? · Parce que mon parrain a décidé que pour ma sécurité, il valait mieux que j'y aille. · Ton parrain veut que tu y aille? demanda Vernon de plus en plus blanc. · Si, je te le dit ! · Bon, alors tu peux y aller, de toute façon après le petit déjeuner nous partons voir Tante Marge."  
  
Harry se retint de pousser un cri de joie car cela lui semblait tellement facile maintenant, de convaincre les Dursley, puis il sortit de la cuisine, et s'approcha du placard sous l'escalier où se trouvaient son balai et sa valise avec toutes ses affaires de cours que les Dursley enfermaient là chaque été pour qu'Harry ne s'en serve pas. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie, il pouvait reprendre ses affaires. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et s'apprêta à lancer un sort pour ouvrir la porte. A ce moment là, Dudley sortit de la cuisine.  
  
"Maman, Papa, il fait vous savez quoi!" s'écria t'il Pétunia et Vernon arrivèrent en courant. "Tu n'as pas le droit d'en faire sinon tu seras renvoyé! cria Vernon d'un air triomphant. · Maintenant je suis en second cycle je peux me servir de la magie répondit Harry. · Mais ce n'est pas possible ! · Ne prononce pas ce mot ici ! · Mais si c'est possible puisque je vais faire de la MAGIE maintenant. « Alohomora ».  
  
Il prit ses affaires et remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre, laissant les Dursley ébahis.  
  
Arrivé là-haut, il s'effondra sur son lit prit d'un fou rire mais se releva immédiatement en entendant des bruits bizarres, ils provenaient de la boite que lui avait envoyé Sirius. Il s'en approcha et aperçut le Droudro qui s'était réveillé. Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire lança :  
  
" Salut, moi c'est Harry ! Le Droudro lui répondit par un grognement apeuré. · Toi c'est Lynian, c'est ça ? Nouveau grognement moins hostile. · J'espère qu'on deviendra vite amis tous les deux et. Mais Lynian peu interessé par les monologue d'Harry, s'était de nouveau endormit. · Cause toujours tu m'interesse. Bon, ça va j'arrête de toute façon il faut que je m'habille. »  
  
Après avoir enfilé des vêtements, Harry se mit devant le miroir et tenta de coiffer ses cheveux. Après un quart d'heure d'intenses efforts, ses cheveux restaient comme toujours en bataille et il renonça. Il resta longtemps à se regarder dans le miroir. Pendant l'été, il avait grandi et bronzé et, grâce à des séances de sport quotidiennes, il s'était musclé ce qui le rendait moins maigrichon, et, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs, il commençait à devenir pas mal. Il regarda sa nouvelle montre, il était onze heures. Il commença alors à ranger ses affaires tout en envoyant Hedwidge chez les Weasley et à midi pile il était dans le salon vide avec sa valise, son balai, la cage vide d'Hedwidge et Lynian dans un panier. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir les Dursley puis se rappela qu'ils étaient partis en catastrophe chez la tante Marge. Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir, sur le perron se trouvaient Ron, Fred, Georges et leur père.  
  
« Salut Harry ! s'exclamèrent ils. · Comment va tu? lui demanda Mr Weasley · Ca va, mais il était temps que vous veniez m'emmener loin d'ici. · Bien, prends tes affaires, on y va inutile de s'attarder. · Est-ce que ton cousin est là? questionnèrent les jumeaux · Fred! Georges! dit Mr Weasley d'une voix gênée, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? · Ne vous en faites pas Mr Weasley, les Dursley ne sont pas là. »  
  
Ils sortirent et Harry regarda ébahi une voiture du ministère et un chauffeur qui les attendaient puis se rappela la récente montée en grade de Mr Weasley. "Au fait Mr Weasley, bravo pour votre augmentation. · Merci Harry."  
  
Harry discuta du Quidditch avec Ron et les jumeaux pendant tout le trajet. Passioné par sa discussion, il ne remarqua pas les précautions que prenaient Mr Weasley et le chauffeur tout en roulant à vive allure. Ron avait encore grandi et s'était lui aussi musclé pendant l'été, ses cheveux roux comme tous ceux de la famille Weasley étaient encore plus éclatants qu'avant. Les jumeaux quant à eux ils n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient de plus en plus farceurs et souhaitaient toujours ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes malgré la désapprobation de leur mère qui souhaitait les voir entrer au Ministère de la Magie après leur septième année à Poudlard. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse et avaient offert une superbe tenue de soirée bleue avec des reflets dorés à Ron.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au Terrier. Harry fut très étonné, le Terrier avait changé, il était moins haut et plus large. Plus sécurisant aussi. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvait Mme Weasley.  
  
"Harry ! dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, Comment vas tu, · Ca va Mme Weasley. · Combien de fois va t'il falloir que je te le répète, appelle moi Molly. · D'accord Mme... Molly. · Viens Harry, on va monter tes affaires dans ma chambre dit Ron exaspéré par sa mère. Arrivé en haut, Ron ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. . Alors, comment trouve tu ma chambre?"  
  
Harry entra et tout étonné admira la chambre de son ami qui avait bien changée, elle était plus grande, bien rangée et les murs étaient redevenus propres et arboraient une blancheur éclatante à la place du orange crade qui s'y trouvait avant, un écran géant prenait toute la surface d'un mur. Par contre de vieux posters de Quidditch continuaient à orner les autres parois.  
  
"Ta chambre est superbe dit Harry. · Merci, c'est Fred et Georges qui m'ont aidé à l'agrandir et m'ont l'écran pour pouvoir parler avec d'atres personnes à distance et d'ailleurs grâce à la montre que je t'ai envoyé on pourra le faire. . C'est super! . Tu sais Fred et Georges travaillent beaucoup maintenant car ils sont toujours déterminés à ouvrir leur magasin et veulent convaincre maman. · Fred et Georges qui travaillent, ça vaut le coup d'?il. · Tu as ta liste d'affaires scolaires? J'espère, parce qu'après le déjeuner, on va sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses. · T'en fais pas je l'ai. Harry remarqua alors, en s'approchant de la fenêtre, le champ de force entourant la maison. · Qu'est ce que. ? · C'est une précaution contre Voldemort et ses partisans. C'est Papa qui. · A table! "hurla tout à coup Molly de la cuisine.  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent de la chambre en même temps que les jumeaux qui dévalèrent les escaliers, manquant d'écraser Percy au passage.  
  
"Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tes vacances se sont magnifiquement bien passées. Dit Percy d'un ton pompeux en lui serrant la main. · Salut Percy! Tu vas bien ? Moi aussi dit Harry se retenant d'éclater de rire. · Oh ! J'ai beaucoup de travail à fournir car je suis devenu le Ministre de la Coopération Magique Internationale · Félicitations dit Harry essayant d'ignorer Ron qui s'esclaffait silencieusement. · Si on allait manger "dit Ron désirant abréger la conversation au plus vite.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et furent accueillis par Molly qui les envoya dans le jardin chargés de couverts et de vaisselle pour aider Bill, Charlie et Ginnie qui mettaient la table.  
  
" Salut Harry! dit Bill qui les cheveux toujours noués en catogan et son anneau accroché à l'oreille bavardait vivement avec les jumeaux. · Ca va Harry? demanda Charlie qui installait la table avec Ginnie. · Oui ca va. Attendez on va vous aider."  
  
A ce moment là, Ginnie leva la tête et Harry s'aperçu que pour la première fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, elle ne rougissait pas et ne faisait rien tomber. Elle avait bien changée, elle avait grandi, ses cheveux roux comme tous ceux de la famille Weasley désormais longs étaient lachés sur ses épaules. Mr et Mme Weasley arrivèrent dans le jardin portant les plats de nourriture. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent joyeusement sous la protection du champ de force comme si Voldemort n'était pas de retour.  
  
Après le repas, les jumeaux, Ginnie, Ron et Harry montèrent chercher leurs listes d'affaires scolaires et les ayant trouvées redescendirent bien vite. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Ginnie.  
  
" T'as regardé la liste demanda Ron à Harry. · Non, pourquoi ? · Regarde. "  
  
Harry déplia le parchemin.  
  
Ecole de Poudlard Cette année les cours de Divination, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Botanique, d'Etude des Moldus, d'Astronomie et d'Aritmancie sont supprimés pour les élèves à partir de la 5ème année. Ces cours sont remplacés par des heures en plus de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Métamorphose. Le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques est remplacé par la Défense contre les créatures maléfiques.  
  
Uniforme identique aux années précédentes avec en surplus une robe de soirée normale, une tenue d'Halloween et une de Noël. Veuillez avoir : - Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5) de Miranda Fauconnette. - Manuel de métamorphose cours moyen de Emeric G Changé - Les potions de Arsenius Beaulitron - Les créatures magiques et maléfiques de Rubeus Hagrid - Magie noire, blanche ou rouge quelle est la différence ? de Marine Toppeur/Claire Limbla - Histoire de la magie noire de Philip Jasaitou - Connaître les forces du mal de Salem Konbat - Animagus qui est tu ? de James Potter Renouvelez vos fournitures et ajoutez y un balai rapide ( un balai par élève ) qui sera gratuit (valable sur la plupart des balais si vous présentez le formulaire qui vous est donné ).  
  
" Whoua ! Plus de divination et d'histoire de la magie, c'est super ! · Je savais pas que ton père écrivait des livres. · Moi non plus. "  
  
Ils essayèrent de continuer leur discussion mais une musique venant de la chambre de Ginnie les en empêcha.  
  
" Ginnie ! cria Ron, éteint donc ta musique, on va partir !  
· Ca va, ça va.grogna Ginnie en sortant de sa chambre, c'est pas parce que tu n'aime pas que.  
· J'ai jamais que j'aimais pas ! se récria Ron.  
· C'est quoi cette musique ? questionna Harry pour éviter que la conversation ne s'envenime, j'aime bien !  
· C'est les Angels, un nouveau groupe qui fais sensation chez les sorciers en ce moment !  
· Et Ginnie les adore.  
· Oui, et alors ? » 


	3. Marine

Chapitre II : Marine  
  
Marine était allongée sur son lit dans le dortoir de Durmstrang, elle réfléchissait. Car bientôt elle allait quitter ce château et, même si depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette école, elle avait toujours voulu en partir, ça lui ferait quelque chose de ne plus voir les longs couloirs sombres, les grandes salles de cours, la forêt et les collines enneigées pendant toute l'année et puis aussi l'atmosphère rassurante du dortoir. Bien sûr elle gardait le contact avec quelques-uns de ses professeurs et certains amis. Et, à Poudlard, il y aurait Albus, ses meilleurs amis, et enfin son grand frère qu'elle pourrait rencontrer pour la première fois. A cette pensée son coeur se serra, elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu son frère Harry âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle. Peu après qu'elle soit née, ils avaient été séparés, leurs parents ayant étés assassinés pour on ne sait quelle raison par un des plus grands mages noirs Voldemort qui, après cela avait jeté un sort Doloris à ce petit bébé dans le but de la tuer, heureusement il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait car son attention était surtout absorbée par son rère, le sort avait dévié et lui avait juste laissé une cicatrice au poignet. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu tuer Harry par un Avada Kedavra son sort avait été retourné à l'envoyeur par la protection que lui avait laissé leur mère et Voldemort avait été réduit à rien. Son frère avait été emmené chez la s?ur de leur mère, une Moldue. Elle, la petite Syllian que personne ne connaissait car ses parents avaient évité de dire qu'ils venaient d'avoir un enfant par peur de Voldemort, avait été laissée dans les décombres jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore venu voir en personne le lieu de l'hécatombe ne la trouve, il l'avait alors adoptée et lui avait donné le nom de Marine Toppeur. La cicatrice que lui avait laissé Voldemort lui avait quand même transmis en héritage un très grand don et une passion pour la magie noire qu'elle pratiquait tout autant que la magie blanche qu'utilisaient la plupart des sorciers mais elle ne s'en servait que très rarement et toujours dans un but honorable.  
  
« Marine ! entendit elle de l'escalier menant au dortoir. Oui ! Que ce passe t'il ? »  
  
Sa meilleure amie, Claire, déboula dans le dortoir. Les deux filles se connaissaient depuis très longtemps et s'adoraient. Pourtant, elles se ressemblaient très peu autant sur le plan physique qu' au niveau du caractère mais étaient toujours d'accord l'une avec l'autre. Claire était assez grande, avec de cheveux mi-longs blonds foncés et des yeux bleu clair encadrés par une paire de lunettes, elle était la commère de service, avait une verve inébranlable et une joie de vivre contagieuse mais sous ce masque de gaieté se cachaient des blessures profondes pas encore cicatrisées que la jeune fille cachait à tout prix. Marine était d'une taille plus petite que la moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs d'un noir d'ébène, et de grands yeux verts qui pétillaient, elle était de nature gaie et souriante mais elle semblait plus sérieuse, plus calme et surtout moins sujette à des changements d'humeur que sa meilleure amie, pourtant elle avait une sensibilité exacerbée qui s'exprimait facilement et souvent seule dans sa chambre, elle pleurait toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie durant la journée et qu'elle s'était interdit d'exprimer. Marine et Claire connaissaient, l'une et l'autre, les sentiments profonds de son amie et se comprenaient mutuellement.  
  
« Tu viens on va répéter nos morceaux une dernière fois dans la salle de musique puis si tu veux on ira voir le coucher de soleil demanda t'elle en reprenant son souffle. D'accord, j'arrive laisse moi mettre des vêtements et mon manteau, je suis encore en pyjama. Tu rêvassais comme d'habitude et en pensant à des choses tristes, je suppose. Ben. Allez viens ! Tu vas te changer les idées. D'accord, j'arrive. »  
  
Quelques heures après. Marine et Claire engoncées dans des vêtements chauds et des capes fourrées admiraient la forêt et le château de Durmstrang du haut d'une colline enneigée. Elles regardaient l'horizon où le soleil se couchait baignant leurs visages de lueurs oranges et dorées.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est beau ! Au fait, tu sais qu' Hayden vient lui aussi à Poudlard. (Mmh. »  
  
Claire regarda son amie. Cette dernière semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Mais Claire connaissait son amie par c?ur.  
  
« Qu'est que tu me cache ? demanda t'elle d'un air soupçonneux.  
1. Albus m'a permis de prendre des cours de magie noire par  
correspondance quand nous serons à Poudlard révéla Marine d'un coup.  
2. C'est vrai que tu adores cette... magie, dit Claire d'un ton dégoûté.  
3. Claire... Toi tu aime bien la magie rouge, moi c'est la noire, c'est  
pareil.  
4. Non mais bon... Et dis donc tu devrais sortir avec Kévin, ça fait  
trois fois qu'il te le demande.  
5. Cet abruti ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec un  
garçon mais je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point !  
6. D'accord, d'accord, mais tu devrais arrêter de jouer la Reine des  
Glaces qui est au-dessus de tout, c'est ça qui repousse les garçons.  
7. Je ne suis pas comme ça!  
8. Mais oui.. ceux qui te connaissent le savent mais les autres.  
9. Ouais... c'est vrai. 10. Ah tu vois que j'ai raison! Bon je dois contacter quelques. amis. 11. D'accord, répondit Marine sans poser de questions. 12. Je te rejoins dans la chambre, informa Claire en commençant à  
descendre, d'accord? 13. ... 14. Marine? »  
  
Claire se retourna. Son amie avait disparue.  
  
Marine ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il y a peine quelques secondes elle se trouvait avec Claire à Durmstrang et tout à coup, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette pièce sombre.  
  
« Y'a quelqu'un ? questionna une voix que Marine reconnut.  
1. Aurélie ? c'est Marine, toi aussi tu est là ? répondit Marine à  
Aurélie, qui était l'une de ses proches amies de Durmstrang.  
2. Est ce que tu sais ce que l'on fait ici et où l'on est?  
3. Non mais je suppose qu'on va, malheureusement ou heureusement je ne  
sais pas, bientôt le savoir » soupira Marine en entendant un bruit de  
pas. Un grincement résonna, une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière inonda la salle qui se trouva être un grand salon. ( Tiens, tiens, les héritières de deux des plus grandes familles sorcières sont réunies dit une voix grinçante.  
Voldemort, ça m'aurait étonnée, s'exclama Marine en reconnaissant la voix et la silhouette du meurtrier de ses parents, que voulez vous ?  
Tout d'abord des informations sur Poudlard et sur vos familles répliqua t'il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, tout d'abord toi la jeune Malefoy puis toi, la petite Potter. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent tout d'abord avec stupeur puis Marine se reprit et tourna de nouveau son regard vers Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom.  
Des quoi. Allez vous faire foutre, vous ne saurez rien !  
Peut-être pas par vous Marine mais. » Marine tourna la tête son amie semblait épuisée. ( Espèce de salaud, vous n'êtes qu'une ordure !!! s'écria tout à coup Aurélie qui sembla avoir un regain d'énergie en voyant le meurtrier, Mon père est peut-être l'un de vos plus fidèle Mangemort mais pas moi, je suis contre ses principes ! Ses yeux scintillaient de haine et de colère, on aurait dit que de la magie pure arrivait dans ses pupilles et s'y fondait pour faire ressortir les sentiments qui coulaient en elle . ( Et comment fera tu pour me combattre, regarde toi, toi qui depuis plusieurs jours est enfermée à la cave, par ton père, sans rien à boire ou à manger dit Voldemort ironique. ( Moi je suis là! cria Marine, vous n'êtes qu'une lavette, pendant près de 13 ans vous n'étiez qu'un moins que rien vous vous cachiez car mon bébé de frère vous avait battu alors je ne pense vraiment pas que vous soyez aussi invincible que ça. ( Je vais te. commença Voldemort.  
  
Mais tout à coup il y eu une gigantesque explosion et Dumbledore apparut. Sans laisser à Voldemort, le temps de réagir, il attrapa les deux filles et tous trois disparurent. Voldemort hurla de rage.  
  
Dans une pièce du sombre château de Durmstrang, Claire assise sur une table semblait se concentrer. Une boule bleue et mauve lévitait devant elle, les yeux fermés elle prononçait sans arrêt le mot "Faevorai". Mais tout à coup, sans prévenir elle se releva brusquement et la boule d'énergie disparut. Trois personnes apparurent. Marine, Syllian qui semblait épuisée et le tuteur de Marine, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
« Marine! Syllian ! s'exclama Claire soulagée, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part observer la scène, je suis désolée.  
1. Tu n'y est pour rien intervint Dumbledore, et tu m'a quand même  
prévenu, ce qui est déjà pas mal.  
Bonjour professeur!Ce b'était pas grand-chose comparé à ce que vous avez fait.  
1. Oui mais maintenant, il faut partir, cet endroit n'est plus sûr. Je  
vais chercher Sintsi, restez là. Mlle Falloy ou dois-je dire Mlle  
Malefoy, voulez bien me suivre, nous devons parler. Et tous deux s'éloignèrent. C'est une Malefoy ! s'indigna Claire, elle ne nous l'a jamais dit !  
1. Elle a fait comme nous, elle a gardé ses petits secrets "répondit  
Marine épuisée elle aussi.  
  
« Claire réveille-toi, on arrive dit Marine en secouant sa meilleure amie. -Mmm. Quoi ?Déjà ? -Eh oui, tout le monde t'attend. -Ca va j'arrive. » Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine descendit du train portant à moitié Claire, encore endormie. Autour d'elles les élèves étrangers ayant changé d'école comme elles discutaient entre eux. « Marine ! Claire ! entendirent t'elles crier de l'autre bout du quai. -Hagrid ! s'écria Claire complètement réveillée à présent, en voyant le demi-géant approcher. -Comment allez-vous les filles ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? -Ca va, ça n'a pas été très long répondit Claire. -C'est normal t'a dormi tout le trajet répliqua Marine. -Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas dit Hagrid en souriant. -Bon ça va, j'me tais. -Allez, faut que je vous laisse, on doit y aller. Par ici, s'il vous plait ! Suivez-moi ! Hagrid suivi de tous les élèves étrangers se dirigea vers le lac où flottaient des barques magiques. « Quatre par barque, allez on y va ! » Marine se retrouva dans une barque en compagnie de Claire et de deux élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand tout le monde fut assis, les barques commencèrent à avancer tranquillement sur le lac. Après quelques minutes de silence, le château de Poudlard apparut dans toute sa splendeur majestueuse. Des exclamations de surprise, se firent entendre de tous côtés. Marine qui connaissait déjà le château comprenait qu'on puisse être impressionné par cette grande battisse noire illuminée par la lumière que les fenêtres laissaient passer. Bientôt ils arrivèrent au pied du château et débarquèrent devant une grande porte. Hagrid frappa trois grands coups qui retentirent longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme assez âgée s'avança vers eux. Elle portait une robe de sorcier verte avec un chapeau de même couleur qui cachait des cheveux gris noués en chignon serré. Elle avait un visage tiré par la fatigue et l'âge mais ça ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça, l'expression sévère de son visage était renforcée par les petites lunettes qu'elle portait sur son nez. C'était une femme qui souriait rarement mais qu'on appréciait très vite. « Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis Mme McGonagall la directrice-adjointe. Je suis aussi votre professeur de Métamorphose. Venez, nous allons voir Dumbledore et vous pourrez enfin m anger . Suivez moi ! » Les élèves la suivirent le long des couloirs faisant des commentaires. «Qu'est ce que c'est grand ! On va se perdre ! -Elle à l'air sévère cette prof ! -C'est quoi ces armures ? -Les escaliers ! Ils bougent ! -On arrive bientôt ? Qu'est ce que j'ai faim. » Marine les écoutai amusée, étant déjà venue de multiples fois à Poudlard avec Dumbledore, elle connaissait par c?ur le château. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte. «Nous voici devant la Grande Salle, c'est ici que vous prendrez tous vos repas. » Tout à coup, les porte s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle dont le gigantesque plafond reproduisait parfaitement le ciel étoilé. Il y avait quatre longues tables vides et une dernière plus petite au fond, où étaient attablées plusieurs adultes avec parmi eux l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore ainsi que quatre enfants. Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés à la petite table, celui-ci se leva pour les accueillir. « Bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que le voyage c'est bien passé ? Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué le château est grand, et même si je doute que vous vous perdiez Mme McGonagall va quand même faire l'appel pour vérifier que vous êtes bien au complet. -Bien, quand je dirais votre nom allez vous asseoir, dit McGonagall. De l'école Chanchoung (Japon): Ling Joun et Sum Tounj. Marine regarda deux garçons assez séduisants, de type asiatique aller s'asseoir rapidement à la table comme s'ils étaient pressés. De l'académie de Beaux-Batons (France): Yann Rivière et Fanny Magnan. Aussitôt les deux français, le premier la mine réjouie et la seconde l'air maussade, s'avancèrent et s'assirent vivement. De l'institut des sorcières de Salem (Etats-Unis): Lyra Jones et Norah Fames. Marine vit alors deux jeunes filles un peu étranges sortir du rang et s'installer tranquillement à table. De l'institut Durmstrang (Pôle Nord): Hayden Sinsi, Claire Limbla et Marine Toppeur. A l'annonce de leurs noms respectifs, Claire, Marine et les autres purent enfin aller s'asseoir à table. Dumbledore se leva encore: « Je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'ils y a quelques élèves étrangers qui n'ayant pu prendre le train sont arrivés avant vous. De l'institution Lela (Algérie): Efia Imani et Jamal Fuad ». La jeune fille noire sourit gracieusement tandis que le garçon fit un léger signe de main. Claire les trouva assez sympathiques à première vue. Mc Gonagall continua : « De l' académie Taiga (Russie): Anna Stimbelova et Vlad Dimenochka. » La jeune fille semblait assez antipathique contrairement au garçon qui malgré son apparence maladive esquissa un grand sourire plein de bonté.  
  
« Voilà, maintenant bon appétit ! » A cet instant des plats dorés remplis de nourriture apparurent sur la table sous les émerveillés des élèves. Le repas ne dura pas longtemps car ils étaient tous affamés et ne prirent presque pas le temps de bavarder. A la fin, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et dit : « Maintenant je vais vous exposer les activités que vous allez devoir faire pendant la semaine avant la rentrée scolaire car nous devons vous évaluer pour décider quelle sera votre classe, vous serez en petits groupes de 2 écoles chacun, donc à partir de demain, pour l'école Chanchoung sera groupées avec l'institution Lela, le professeur Flitwick vous évaluera, pour l'académie Beaux-batons avec l'institut des sorcières de Salem, le professeur McGonagall sera avec vous et pour l'académie Taiga avec l'institut Durmstrang, le professeur Rogue s'occupera de vous. » Marine retint un cri étouffé « Quoi ! Cette ordure va s'occuper de nous ! » Dumbledore continua : « Et maintenant tous au lit ! » 


	4. Petite virée à Londres

Chapitre V : Petite virée à Londres  
  
« Te voilà enfin Harry, on attendait plus que toi dit Ron en regardant son ami se relever et essuyer la suie qu'il avait récolté en tombant à plat ventre dans la cheminée du bar le Chaudron Baveur après avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette. -Bien, maintenant nous pouvons y aller » s'exclama joyeusement Mr Weasley. Ils sortirent dans la cour du bar, Mr Weasley s'empressa d'aller compter les briques et tout à coup le mécanisme secret se déclencha laissant apparaître le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer et se dirigèrent vers Gringotts la banque des sorciers. A l'intérieur tout ce passa sans problème, Harry était content car il n'était plus gêné à l'idée d'ouvrir son coffre qui, à présent, contenait autant d'argent que celui des Weasley. Retournés à l'air libre, Mme Weasley prit les choses en main : « Bien, nous vous laissons gérer vos achats mais on se retrouve dans 2h au Chaudron Baveur. Et surtout, faites très attention. »  
  
Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Mme Guipure en compagnie de Fred et Georges. Ils avaient besoin de tenues de bal... Arrivés dans la boutique, ils aperçurent des rangées de robes colorées. S'armant de tout leur courage, les quatre garçons se jetèrent dans les essayage et, après une demi-heure de supplice Ron finit enfin car il ne lui fallait que des nouvelles robes de sorcier noires. Harry quand à lui avait non seulement renouvellé ses classiques robes noires mais il avait aussi essayé des robes de bal, et avait fini par en trouver une vert bouteille avec quelques reflet argents qui s'harmonisait très bien avec ses yeux. « J'ai fini tu viens Harry ? Inutile d'attendre mes frères ils en ont encore pour un bout de temps dit il en regardant la pauvre Mme Guipure essayer de mettre les robes des jumeaux à leur taille pendant qu'eux gesticulaient en faisant des pitreries. -Je paye et j'arrive. »  
  
Une fois dehors les deux compères allèrent tranquillement acheter leurs livres à la librairie et, après avoir renouvelé leurs fournitures scolaires, ils prirent le chemin de la boutique de Quidditch tout en bavardant. « T'as reçu la lettre de Dumbledore ?questionna Ron. -Oui, c'est gentil de nous faire prendre des cours en plus même si je pense que c'est pas parce qu'il nous aime bien qu'il a décidé de nous en donner. » Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes alors qu'ils repensaient aux évènements de l'année passée. « Au fait, fit Ron avec une note d'amertume dans la voix, Fred et Georges m'ont dit pour ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe. -Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas mais.Le match des canons de Chudley, c'est quand au fait ?demanda t'il pour changer de sujet. -Dans deux jours. Ah ! Voilà le magasin. » Les deux garçon s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le magasin de Quidditch, lorsqu'ils aperçurent la foule qui se pressait à l'intérieur. « Tu as une idée de ce qui ce passe ? interrogea Harry. -Absolument pas.Attends, je vais demander. Harry resta là à regarder ébahi, l'empressement de la foule. Ron revint bien vite. « Alors ? le questionna Harry. -Un nouveau balai vient de sortir. -Et qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ? -Il a très rapide et pas cher du tout ? -Ah. Je comprend pourquoi il y a foule. -Je pense que c'est une initiative de Dumbledore, comme ça les gens pourront rapidement s'enfuir s'il y a une attaque de Mangemorts -Tu dois avoir raison. Viens, il y a trop de monde, on ferait mieux de partir. » Un peu plus tard, Harry regarda sa montre, ils avaient encore une demi- heure devant eux mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, trois hommes masqués et vêtus de noir apparurent et commencèrent à jeter des sorts dans tous les sens. « Des mangemorts ! cria Harry à Ron. -Viens Harry, il faut les arrêter ! -Oui, mais comment ? -Je les distrait et toi tu passe par derrière pour les stupéfixer. -Ron tu est sûr ? -Vas-y ou il va y avoir des morts ! » Harry partit alors dans une ruelle transversale, laissant Ron tout seul qui, prenant son courage à deux mains allât se placer devant les Mangemorts. « Eh ! Les larbins ! Les mangemorts se tournèrent vers lui. -Oui ! c'est à vous que je parle, toujours attachés aux basques de votre maître ? -Qui ose ? -Ah non ! Je ne donne pas mon nom aux inconnus, surtout aux inconnus masqués et désagréables. -Comment ose tu ? -Je sais pas, c'est naturel chez moi ! Harry pendant ce temps courait le plus vite possible pour prendre les Mangemorts à revers. Ron, lui, continuait à harceler les trois hommes : -Hé ho ! Je suis encore là ! Vous m'entendez ou vous êtes trop sourds ? -Tu vas subir notre colère ! -Quoi ? Vous allez me donner votre salaire, Ah, c'est gentil ça ! -Petit impudent ! « Endoloris ! » Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Ron eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry arriver en courant sa baguette à la main mais avant qu'il puisse en faire usage un mangemort arriva par derrière et le stupéfixa. Puis plus rien.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc. Il entendait des voix bizarrement assourdies. Il essaya de bouger ses bras et ses jambes sans succès. Les voix se rapprochèrent et il put entendre : « Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures, mais maintenant il dort car nous lui avons donné des somnifères, il a besoin de repos. L'autre garçon ne s'est pas réveillé mais il ne devrait pas tarder à le faire. » Il y eut un bruit de porte puis plus rien. Harry s'assit difficilement sur le lit où il était couché et regarda la pièce. C'était manifestement une chambre d'hopital mais avant qu'il puisse penser quelque chose d'autre, il vit Ron, inconscient sur le lit d'à côté. « Ron ! Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais tout à coup quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Molly Weasley. -Harry, mon chéri toi aussi tu est réveillé ! -Apparemment oui ! -Moi aussi dit la voix de Ron. -Ronninouchet ! Nous le savons ça fait une demi-heure que tu est réveillé. -Euh, oui... mais je voudrai bien savoir où on est ?Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas encore dit. -A l'hôpital Ste Mangouste répondit une autre voix que Ron reconnut aussitôt. -Papa ! Tu est là ! Mr Weasley est accoudé à la porte. -Et il n'y a pas que moi, tes frères, et Ginny sont là aussi. -Et les Mangemorts ? -Ils sont en prison. -Harry ! Tu as réussi alors, je croyais pourtant qu'ils t'avaient stupéfixé. - C'est pourtant ce qui c'est passé, ce n'est pas moi qui est vaincu les Mangemorts! -C'est Maugrey Fol Oeil dit Arthur Weasley. -Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda Harry -Il vous surveillait, tu ne croit qu'on allait te laisser tout seul à la merci de Tu-Sais-Qui. -Et qu'à dit Fudge en voyant les Mangemorts ? -Que c'était des fidèles qui essayaient de mettre la pagaille. -Il ne croit donc toujours pas au retour de Voldemort questionna Harry. -Non. -Au fait Ron, le ministère va t'offrir une médaille de bravoure ajouta Mr Weasley pour changer de sujet. -Mais pourquoi ? -Parce que tu a pris de très gros risques pour qu'on enferme ces Mangemorts. -C'est super ! Et dis Papa, je pourrais aller voir le match de Quidditch quand même ?  
  
« Mr Ron Weasley, dit Mr Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie un air désapprobateur sur le visage, nous vous décernons la médaille de bravoure pour avoir affronté seul trois Mangemorts en prenant des risques pour sauver de nombreuses personnes et avoir réussi à les envoyer en prison avec l'aide de l'auror Maugrey Fol Oeil. » Ron tout souriant reçut la médaille tout en ayant sa figure aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Harry sourit en le voyant comme cela, Ron avait bien mérité cette récompense. Alors que tout le monde, dans la salle de réception, applaudissait, un jeune garçon blond Drago Malefoy, au premier rang, un sourire naissant aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à applaudir quand il croisa le regard menaçant de son père assis à côté de lui et baissa à regret ses mains sous le regard curieux d'Harry Potter installé quelques chaises plus loin. Celui-ci se questionnait sur cette étrange attitude, quand tout à coup, un homme l'air effaré, entra dans la salle en courant et se précipita vers le Ministre de la Magie, un parchemin à la main. « Mon Dieu ! le ministre cria presque en lisant la lettre, hum, hum, se reprit-il, je crois que vous savez tous que les élections ministérielles vont commencer dès demain, Mr Malefoy et moi même sommes candidats, hum, hum, mais il y a un candidat ou plutôt une candidate de dernière minute, c'est.c'est Mme McGonagall la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard ! » Un silence stupéfait envahi la salle, mais Mr Malefoy se leva et hurla : « C'est une honte ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'a pas le droit de se présenter maintenant ! » Arthur Weasley se leva alors : « Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de vous faire battre Lucius ? Mme McGonagall a parfaitement le droit de se présenter, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans le règlement des votes sorciers, allez-donc vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas ! » A ces mots Mr Malefoy sortit de la salle suivit lentement par son fils. « Mme McGonagall ministre de la Magie ! dit Ron incrédule. -Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Harry. -Oui, commenta Mr Weasley , mais la bataille va être rude. -Tu le savais Papa, n'est-ce pas ?demanda Ron d'un air soupconneux. -Chut ! Mystère et boules de gommes répondit énigmatiquement Mr Weasley»  
  
« Bienvenue à tous au match de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley contre les Aigles de Schramcha ! » Harry, Hermione, Ron et toute la famille Weasley applaudirent en voyant entrer les joueurs. Ils étaient dans la tribune officielle grâce au nouveau poste de Mr Weasley, ils s'y étaient installés après avoir retrouvé Hermione. Celle-ci avait grandi pendant l'été. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et s'étaient assagis, ses yeux bruns soulignés d'un fin trait noir prenaient une autre dimension et bien sûr ses formes de petite fille s'étaient transformées. Ron, Harry et les jumeaux étaient restés bouche-bée en la voyant. Puis ils s'étaient repris et lui avaient simplement dit bonjour. Malheureusement juste après qu'ils se soient assis, Ron eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il était à côté d'Hermione et que celle-ci portait une jupe vraiment très courte qui de temps en temps sous l'effet du vent se soulevait un petit peu ; Peu après, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver les Malefoy père et fils. Sans rien dire ceux-ci allèrent s'asseoir à l'opposé des Weasley. Et le match commença. Les équipes entrèren sur le terrain, en rouge et bleu pour les Canons de Chudley et en vert et blanc pour les Aigles de Schramcha. Le commentateur commença à parler : « L'arbitre Mr Towl lance le vif d'or qui tourne autour des deux attrapeurs et disparaît. Les cognards et le souafle sont lâchés ! Les Canons ont le souafle, Lumba passe à Troy qui passe à Vinci qui évite Jova puis Krum et. marque ! 10 à 0 pour les Canons. Les Aigles s'emparent de la balle, Huma, Folli, Jova, attention cognard ! Jova perd le souafle qui est récupéré par Troy qui fonce, tire et. le souafle est arrêté par le gardien qui relance à Lumba qui fonce vers les buts adverses. » Harry détourna un instant son regard du match pour observer Drago Malefoy assis quelques rangées de chaises plus loin et repensa alors à l'étrange et véritable sourire qu'il avait pour la première fois vu sur le visage de Malefoy. Puis il fut interrompit dans ses pensées par le commentateur qui, une fois de plus hurla : « Mais. on dirait que l'attrapeur des canons, Toan, a vu le vif d'or, il fonce vers le sol suivit de Krum ! Mais.. il remonte de justesse et Krum continue et s'écrase au sol ! Oh ! Krum mit à terre par sa feinte fétiche ! On interrompt le match pour pouvoir soigner le blessé Mais quelle feinte ! Même Krum de qui c'est la spécialité c'est laissé avoir ! Le jeu reprend, Troy a le souaffle, passe à Lumba qui évite Folli, feinte le gardien, tire et marque ! Oh ! Krum semble à son tour avoir vu le vif d'or mais oui. C'est bien le Vif d'Or ! Krum monte en chandelle suivit de près par Toan mais Krum est le premier arrivé et il l'attrape ! Et. les Aigles remportent le match ! » « Très beau match ! Un peu court( note de l'auteur : le match a duré à peu près une demi-heure) mais très beau commenta Mr Weasley, venez il est temps de rentrer votre mère doit être inquiète, il est tard. » 


	5. Dame de l'Ombre

Disclaimer: Tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi (sauf les persos non-présents dans Harry Potter).  
  
Rappel:Harry a 15ans, il est en 5ème année à Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre4:Dames de l'Ombre, Gardien et Traître  
  
Elle l'avait suivi à travers les siècles, les époques, son corps était mort mais son esprit s'était réincarné de milles façons de la même manière que l'esprit du Gardien des Dames de l'Ombre l'avait. Pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, il y avait toujours eu un Gardien, un sorcier ayant d'immenses pouvoirs chargé de protéger les Dames de l'Ombre et leur magie. Il avait été tué par le Traître mais son esprit très puissant était revenu et luttait physiquement et moralement. Ils ont pris de multiples formes les gardant jusqu'à qu'ils meurent une nouvelle fois, mais les plus célèbres sont celles où le Traître était Salazard Serpentard, le Gardien était Godric Gryffondor ! En cette époque, le Traître est Voldemort, le Gardien est Dumbledore, ils ne se tueront pas cette fois-ci, elle le savait, mais laisseront la place à de nouveaux héritiers, qui seront ils, elle n'en savait rien mais elle sentait leur présence toute proche. Cela faisait presque mille ans qu'elle et le Gardien poursuivaient le Traître, elle en secret et le Gardien à découvert. Mais leur désir de vengeance restait inchangé, il s'était même renforcé lorsque le Traître avait tué les dernières Dames de l'Ombre, elle était la dernière des anciennes, elle avait vu le monde grandir et être en grande partie détruit et s'était promis de tuer ce Traître mais maintenant, elle doutait seulement d'arriver à rester dans ce monde assez longtemps pour voir périr son ennemi. Elle était très vieille et très fatiguée, pourtant il fallait qu'elle reste en vie au moins quelques années pour former l'héritier du Gardien et des futures Dames de l'Ombre car il était maintenant de renouveler les prêtresses, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle en était la seule représentante, et ces trois jeunes filles marquées étaient celles de la prophétie qui allaient aider le Gardien dans sa tâche, elles représentent les trois magies et le vaincront ! ****************************************** Merci à mes rewieveurs!!!!!! J'aurai dû vous remercier en détail, avant !  
  
Sur TWWO: Yria : Merci de me suivre depuis le début, de m'encourager ! xxx : mon autre fidèle rewieveur (c juste qu'avec Yria, elles me reviewent à chaque chapitre), merci beaucoup de ton soutien, voilà la suite ! Magic_Happy2 : Merci, j'espère que tu aime la suite ! Myriam007 : j'espère que tu as lu la suite et que tu as aimé ! Merci ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas, en rewievant !!!  
  
Sur fanfiction.net : Malda Potter : voilà, j'espère que tu va aimer ! 


	6. Visite surprise

Chapitre V : Visite surprise  
  
Marine descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Claire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elles entrèrent et s'assirent à la table où déjeunaient les élèves et les professeurs. Face à elles, Norah, Fanny et Anna les trois « pestes » comme Marine les avaient surnommées ricanaient et chuchotaient. Ces trois filles étaient odieuses. Ca faisait trois jours que les élèves étrangers étaient arrivés, depuis Marine, Claire et leur copain de Durmstrang, Haiden stoppaient Anna et ses amies à chaque fois qu'elles voulaient s'amuser en terrorisant les autres élèves, plus jeunes qu'elles. Pendant ces trois jours où ils avaient suivis des cours pour déterminer leur niveau, entre eux, il y avait eu une rivalité sans bornes. Insinuations, remarques désobligeantes, insultes ou petit rire ironique, tout était bon pour déstabiliser l'adversaire afin de pouvoir donner les bonnes réponses avant lui. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient à Pré-Au-Lard pour se détendre et acheter les quelques affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour leurs cours. Après le petit déjeuner, Rusard, le concierge de l'école vint les chercher et ils montèrent dans les diligences sans chevaux qui roulèrent rapidement jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Arrivées là-bas, Marine et Claire firent visiter le village à Haiden qui n'y était jamais venu. « Voilà la poste, et là le Pub des Trois Balais. Ha ! et enfin la Célèbre Cabane Hurlante ! » Alors que Claire racontait quelques anecdotes sur Pré-au-Lard à Haiden, Marine, distraite, regardait le paysage lorsqu'un gros chien noir apparut dans son champ de vision. « Sirius ? murmura t'elle. -Wouf ! répondit le chien. -Euh. Haiden, tu ne voulais pas aller à la poste pour envoyer une lettre à ta mère ?demanda t-elle. -C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! -Ca se te dérange d' y aller tout seul, nous on doit aller faire une visite à un de mes proches parent qui habite dans le coin, n'est-ce pas Claire ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. -Bien sûr ! répondit celle-ci intriguée. -D'accord, bon à tout à l'heure, on se retrouve aux Trois Balais ! dit Haiden en s'éloignant. -OK ! Après qu'il se soit éloigné, Claire se tourna vers Marine : -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -Sniffle » répondit Marine en le montrant du doigt. Sans un mot de plus, elles se dirigèrent vers le haut de la colline jusqu'à la grotte secrète où Sirius les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? lui demanda agressivement Marine, tu est fou ! Tu pourrais être repéré ! -Elle a raison Sirius continua Claire, et tu le sais. -D'accord, d'accord, c'est dangereux mais je dois absolument voir Dumbledore et vous seules pouvez m'aider. - Ok, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? -Il faudrait que tu me transforme en un petit animal? -Je pourrait dit Claire avec un large sourire un peu inquiétant. -Je ne suis pas d'accord, refusa Marine, c'est trop dangereux. -Hey ! Je suis assez grand pour être responsable de mes actes. -Alors ça j'en doute ! -Gnagnagna ! De toute façon, moi, je suis majeur contrairement à vous et puis, je veux simplement savoir si vous êtes prêtes à m'aider ou pas ! -Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée mais bon. Tu me promet de ne pas faire de bêtises ? -Non, non, ne t'en fais pas Marine, je serais sage comme une image ! -Très drôle, espèce de gamin ! -Bien. allons-y : « Damelam » dit Claire en faisant des passes mystérieuses au-dessus de Sirius. Pouf, il y eu un grand panache de fumée blanche et les jeunes filles découvrirent à l'endroit où se tenait Sirius quelques secondes auparavant un joli petit chaton tout noir. -Oh ! Qu'il est mimi ! dit Marine avec un sourire ironique, tu as vraiment bien réussi ton coup cette fois-ci, Claire. -Tu sais que tu est trognon comme tout Sirius ! -Oh, ça va hein ! C'est déjà assez humiliant d'être transformé en chaton alors n'en rajoutez pas, tu n'aurais pas pu me changer en autre chose. -Non. -Allez râle pas, c'est toi qui l'a voulu, viens, je vais te mettre dans mon sac. commença Marine. -Quoi ? Mais je vais étouffer ! -Mais non ! Et au moins, on ne nous posera pas de questions à propos du joli chaton que nous rapportons et qui va mystérieusement disparaître quelques heures après. -D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. Marine mit Sirius dans son sac et rejoignit bientôt Claire qui attendait devant l'ouverture de la caverne. -Allons retrouver Haiden dit Marine et elles commençèrent à descendre la pente lentement.  
  
Quelques heures après, Marine se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius dans les bras. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a transformé en chaton ? Elle aurait pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus. viril ? marmonnait Sirius. -Oh ! Arrête de radoter ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir ! -Eh ! Je radote pas ! Je suis juste entrain de. -Tais-toi ! Il y a quelqu'un qui va finir par t'entendre ! -D'accord, d'accord. -De toute façon, on est bientôt arrivés. -Eh, ben. C'est pas trop tôt. -Tu sais que je peux aussi te jeter par la fenêtre si tu m'embête trop ! s'écria Marine exaspérée. -M'en fous ! Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes. -Rah ! Que quelqu'un lui dise de se taire ou je vais le tuer. -Elle a raison, tu ferais mieux de te taire Sirius averti une voix douce. -Ah Dumbledore ! s'exclama Marine, je n'en peux plus de lui ! -Venez, dit Dumbledore avec un petit rire, montons dans mon bureau. »  
  
Arrivé en-haut, Dumbledore s'assit avant de rendre à Sirius sa forme humaine d'un petit coup de baguette nonchalant. « Ah ! C'est la première fois que j'éprouve autant de plaisir à retrouver ma forme humaine ! -Dis donc, si tu continue à râler comme ça, la prochaine fois on te laisse te débrouiller tout seul ! -Du calme, du calme. Bien, Sirius, je crois que tu avais quelque chose à me dire concernant Marine. -Me concernant moi ? C'est à dire ? demanda Marine étonnée. -Laisse le parler. -Hmmm. -Ca y est, t'a fini de t'éclaircir la gorge, j'te signale que tu va pas prononcer un discours présidentiel ! -Oh, ça va. J'ai suivi tes indications Albus et j'ai pisté un Mangemort dont le nom commence par M et finit par alefoy. -Ah, ah, très drôle ! -Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires, je l'ai donc filé jusqu'à une réunion de Voldemort avec ses plus fidèles Mangemorts où il leur a parlé de la prophétie des Dames de l'Ombre. -Les Dames de l'Ombre, qui c'est ? -Laisse le continuer, je te répondrai après. -Il leur annonçait qu'il avait retrouvé cette prophétie. -Et m**** ! lâcha Dumbledore. Marine le regarda avec étonnement, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer. -Continue Sirius. -Comme je disais, il a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvée et avait commencé à la décrypter puis avant que je ne puisse en entendre plus, un Mangemort entendant un bruit suspect est venu vers moi et j'ai dû m'enfuir. -Merci Sirius, ces renseignement me sont d'une grande utilité pour moi et pour Marine. -Qui sont ces Dames de l'Ombre ? Et quel rapport y'a t'il entre moi et elles ? -C'est une longue histoire.  
  
Depuis des générations et des générations, un groupe de femmes, de prêtresses, que l'on nomme les Dames de l'Ombre existe. On les connaît sous différents noms car elles ont inspirés bien des poètes et des écrivains, elles sont les déesses de l'Antiquité, les fées des légendes, les dames d'Avalon, les mythiques Valkyries. mais peu de gens connaissent leur véritable nature. Elles sont véritablement des sorcières qui ont la charge de protéger la magie du monde entier, et elles ont pour cela quelques pouvoirs spéciaux. On ne sait pas grand-chose d'elles et le peu que je sais, je l'ai appris de l'une d'entre-elles. Il y a à peu près 1000 ans, elles étaient encore très puissantes et vivaient dans un paradis que les humains ont appelé Avalon, Valhallas ou Olympe, même si elles-même le nomment puis suite à un événement tragique, beaucoup d'entre elles ont étés tuées, les autres dispersées dans le monde et leur refuge a été détruit. Depuis leurs pouvoirs se sont amoindris et la magie du monde est beaucoup moins forte.  
  
-Pourquoi ? -Je ne sais pas Marine, il faudrait le demander à l'une d'entre elles. Mais maintenant Marine, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose comme on m'a fait promettre de le faire, il y a 14 ans. Tu est l'une de ces Dames de l'Ombre. -Quoi ? cria Sirius -Hein ? Moi ? Comment en est tu sûr ? -J'en suis sûr car à leur naissance elles sont marquées d'un signe singulier sur leur épaule droite, ce sont trois taches de naissance formant un triangle et je sais que tu as ces trois taches de naissance. -Mais. demanda Marine encore abasourdie, pourquoi ne me l'a tu jamais dit avant et pourquoi juste maintenant ? -Lorsque je t'ai recueillie, l'une de ces Dames est venue me voir et m'a confié ton secret en échange de mon silence le plus complet jusqu'à tes 14ans car à leurs 15ans ces Dames subissent une initiation rituelle qui les fait devenir réellement des Dame de l'Ombre. -Je comprends. mais tu as parlé d'une prophétie me concernant. -En fait, elle ne concerne pas que toi, très exactement, elle parle d'un garçon et de trois filles. Je crois être l'un des seuls humains à l'avoir entendue, c'est la Dame de l'ombre qui est venue me voir quand je t'ai recueillie qui me l'a révélé malheureusement je ne peux vous en parler car j'ai promis de garder le secret. -Mais. -Pas de mais, Marine, j'ai promis ! Tu doit juste savoir qu'elle parle de toi et ton frère et qu'à cause d'elle vous êtes en danger de mort ! -Ca change pas grand-chose, on l'était déjà ! -Oui ! Mais si Voldemort. Sirius grinça des dents en entendant le nom mais Dumbledore continua sans y prêter attention. -.la décrypte alors il lançera toutes ses forces sur Poudlard pour vous atteindre. -Mais pourquoi ? -Je ne peux te le dire ! Maintenant il est temps que tu rejoigne ton dortoir car il y a une nouvelle arrivante, Syllian Malloy. -Syllian est là ! -Comme ça vous pourrez discuter toutes les deux. -Oui. Il faut qu'on discute. Et Sirius ? -Sirius va repartir par une voie secrète, tu n'a pas à t'en faire. -Allez, tchao bambina ! Prends bien soin de ton frère pour moi. -Je n'y manquerais pas ! Bye Sniffle, essaie de pas te faire attraper ! Et elle sortit du bureau.  
  
Marine marchait dans les couloirs la tête ailleurs, elle s'était plusieurs fois trompée de direction mais elle n'y faisait pas attention concentrée comme elle était pour savoir ce qu'elle allait dire à Syllian. Leurs familles étaient depuis longtemps des ennemis mortels, un Potter et un Malefoy ne pouvaient être des amis pourtant elle et Syllian étaient devenues amies à Durmstrang et avaient même fondé un groupe de Musique avec Claire et Hayden mais Marine s'en rendait compte maintenant, elles s'étaient caché tant de choses l'une à l'autre que leur amitié s'en ressentirait sûrement, Marine espérait que rien ne changerait malgré tout. Elle arriva tout à coup devant la porte du dortoir et resta là quelques minutes, puis prenant une forte inspiration, entra. Le grand salon bleu et rouge lui sembla calme, il ne restait que quelques personnes, c'était normal, il était tard. Malgré tout, les 3 autres anciens de Durmstrang étaient assis autour de la cheminée. Hayden, sérieux comme d'habitude, Claire impassible comme toujours lorsqu'elle éprouvait de fortes émotions et enfin Syllian, son visage reflétant la tristesse. Ils se taisaient, regardant le feu. « Salut ! essaya de commencer joyeusement Marine. Les trois autres se levèrent vivement, venant seulement de la remarquer. -Marine, murmura Hayden, nous avons parlé tous les trois mais je crois que Syllian et toi avez des choses à vous dire. Et il prit bien vite le chemin du dortoir suivit de Claire. Marine et Syllian restèrent là, debout, se regardant fixement puis Marine rompit le silence : -Je pense qu'il faut mieux que je te parle de ma vie puis que tu le fasse à ton tour. » Syllian hocha la tête. Elles s'assirent dans les fauteuil et Marine se lança, racontant comment Dumbledore l'avait trouvée et adoptée après la mort de ses parents, puis la vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'à son entrée à Durmstrang et enfin sa scolarité à Dumstrang. « Voilà ma vie.A toi. -Je suis née dans la famille Malefoy un an après mon frère Draco, l'héritier de la famille, j'ai donc toujours été considérée comme la fille qui servirait seulement quand elle se marierait à un sorcier d'une autre famille de sang pur, de préférence disciples de l'autre crétin dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, afin de former une alliance. Je me suis toujours opposée à mes parents, surtout au niveau de mon mariage et de mon avenir en temps que Mangemorte. Mon père m'ignorait la plupart du temps sauf quand je sortais une petite phrase assassine contraire à ses idées de supériorité des sorciers quand à ma mère, elle adorait Draco et ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Heureusement, j'avais mon grand frère qui me consolait et me rassurait depuis que j'étais toute petite. Draco est en apparence quelqu'un malveillant et détestable mais en vérité, il est très sensible et se cache derrière une carapace formée des préjugés que lui inculqué notre père. Pendant des années, il a été le parfait Aspirant Mangemort jusqu'à ce qu'une maladie mortelle m'atteigne, il y a deux ans. -Mais nous n'avons rien vu ! -C'était pendant les vacances. Draco était effondré, il a passé trois semaines à mon chevet presque sans dormir, et après que miraculeusement j'ai été guérie, il s'est disputé très violemment avec notre père. J'étais assez contente de cela, ça me prouvait que draco n'était pas entièrement soumis à mon père et qu'il pouvait encore aire des choix. -Mais dis-moi pourquoi ton père t'a t'il envoyé faire ta scolarité ici et pas à Poudlard ? -Il avait peur que j'influence Draco en allant dans la même école que lui. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être au même endroit que lui pour l'influencer, malheureusement il a de mauvaises fréquentations et chaque année aux vacances d'été, il apparaît de plus en plus maléfique et. j'ai peur pour lui ! Syllian semblait être sur le point de pleurer. -Ne t'en fais pas, tu est dans la même école que lui maintenant et si tu veux je t'aiderait à le remettre dans le droit chemin même si entre mon frère et lui c'est pas amis-amis, au fait comment ça se fait que maintenant tu sois à Poudlard ? -Hier, mon père et moi, on s'est disputés et à la fin, il m'a mis à la porte avec mes affaires et vu ce que m'avait dis Draco de Dumbledore, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir et il m'a reçu très chaleureusement en me disant que, bien sûr, je pouvais continuer ma scolarité ici et que jusqu'à l'été prochain, j'aurais un endroit où dormir, après on verrait. » 


	7. Drôles de retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Pour faire simple, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling, le reste est à moi.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Franchement, j'ai failli péter un cable en écrivant ce chapitre, syndrôme de la feuille, démotivation à cause du peu de reviews, plein de boulot au lycée, c'est pour ça que j'ai été si longue ! Cette fanfic a pas bcps de reviews mais je l'adore et je souhaite la continuer avec ou sans le soutien du public, seulement vous attendez à ce que les chapitres arrivent vite parce sans grosse motivation, c'est difficile d'écrire rapidement. Bon voilà, j'ai fini mon petit speech (désolée mais fallait que je le fasse !) et je vous laisse lire...  
  
Chapitre 6: Drôles de retrouvailles  
  
Dumbledore entra dans le château suivit de près par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Un Portoloin venait de les déposer non loin de Poudlard. Harry se posait des questions à propos d'Hermione. Durant le retour au Terrier et les préparatifs de départ, elle n'avait dit que quelques mots. Harry trouvait cela inquiétant mais il se dit qu'il s'en occuperai plus tard. Ils marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle. « Bien, il est temps que vous fassiez la connaissance de vos nouveaux camarades ! » dit joyeusement Dumbledore. -De nouveaux camarades ? -Ben oui, les élèves étrangers transférés à Poudlard, je vous en avais pas parlé ? -Non. -Ah ! J'ai dû oublier. Bah, c'est pas grave. » Et il ouvrit les Grandes Portes.  
  
Ils franchirent le seuil et leurs regards furent tout de suite attirés par la table du fond où étaient installés divers élèves et professeurs qui les regardaient. Dumbledore avança le long des grandes tables accueillant habituellement les élèves. Alors qu'ils s'approchait des personnes attablées, Harry reconnut des têtes connues, McGonagall les regardait arriver une lueur bienveillante au fond des yeux, Chourave les saluait d'un large sourire, Flitwick leur fit un petit signe de la main et enfin Rogue tirait toujours une tête d'enterrement. Harry remarqua quelques regards fixés sur sa cicatrice mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, son regard fut attiré par une paire d'yeux verts qui le captivèrent et il eut soudain une impression fugace de déjà vu. Ces deux yeux recelaient une profonde détresse morale ainsi qu'une infinie douceur et qu'une immense détermination. Ils lui semblaient familiers mais il ne saurait dire où il les avaient vus. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de lui et lorsqu'il pu enfin s'arracher à ce troublant regard, il s'aperçut que ce regard vert appartenait à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Il aurait voulu lui parler mais au même moment Dumbledore commença à présenter les élèves étrangers. Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Marine Toppeur. La jeune fille au regard troublant se leva, un joli sourire aux lèvres, regardant toujours Harry. Elle se rassit vivement comme rappelée à l'ordre, baissant les yeux et Harry revint enfin à la réalité. « Et je dois vous présenter Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter élèves de Poudlard qui sont venus, pour des raisons personnelles, quelques jours plus tôt eux-aussi, d'ailleurs ils suivront quelques cours avec vous. Bien, je pense que nous pourrions commencer à manger maintenant » Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent en bout de table et Harry se retrouva en face de la jeune fille qui semblait s'appeler Marine, à sa droite se trouvait une fille aux cheveux blonds qui tournée vers lui, souriait gentiment : « Salut ! Alors vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard ? C'est sympa comme collège ? -Pas trop mal ! marmonna Harry un peu timide. -Nous quatre, dit la jeune fille en désignant 4 élèves dont Marine et elle- même, on vient de Durmstrang et il faut dire que là-bas c'est un peu sinistre... -Dis donc Claire, intervint un garçon avec une tignasse ébouriffée, tu aurais pu au moins leur dire nos noms parce si toi tu as retenu les leurs, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient retenu les nôtres ! -Ah ouais, c'est vrai, alors moi c'est Claire, la fille qui est face à toi c'est ma meilleure amie Marine, celle qui tire une tronche d'enterrement à sa droite c'est Syllian, faut l'excuser elle se sent pas très bien et celui avec les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, c'est Hayden. -Hé! Mes cheveux ne partent pas dans tous les sens, ils sont juste un peu ébouriffés, c'est un truc de séduction très utilisé par les grands séducteurs. -Mais oui bien sûr ! elle continua en chuchotant, en fait ses cheveux sont en bataille depuis qu'il est tout petit... -Ah ! Moi aussi j'ai ce problème ! -Ca c'est sûr ! Mais lui, il pense arriver à duper tout le monde en faisant croire qu'il le fait pour séduire les filles et comme ça lui plait de dire ça, on le laisse faire... -Dis-donc, dit Ron intrigué, il me semble que je vous connaît ! -Tu as sûrement déjà entendu une de nos chansons, tous les quatre on forme le groupe Angels ! -Alors c'est vous ! Ma sœur Ginnie va être ravie, elle vous adore ! -Et toi tu est encore plus ravi qu'elle ne le sera ! lança Harry avec un petit sourire ironique. -Moi ! mais non, je vois pas de quoi tu parle...essaya de se justifier Ron son visage devenant écarlate. Il y eut un éclat de rire général devant l'air gêné de Ron. -Vous connaissez Viktor Krum ? demanda brusquement Hermione. -Oui bien sûr, mais c'est Marine qui le connaît le mieux, pas vrai ? -Oui, oui... répondit vaguement Marine la tête ailleurs. Harry la regarda l'air inquiet, elle semblait préoccupée. -Ne t'en fait pas le rassura Claire avec une drôle de grimace, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, vous devez l'intimider. -Moi l'intimider ! C'est plutôt elle qui m'intimide ! -Elle a souvent cet effet là sur les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas ! -Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! intervint Marine l'air faussement choqué, mais en tout cas on peut pas dire que toi, tu sois intimidée ! -Ca, c'est sûr ! Et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire sous les regards effarés d'Harry et de Ron. -Elles sont toujours comme ça ? -Toujours » répondit Hayden, levant les yeux au ciel. Harry, Claire, Ron, Hayden et Marine finirent le repas en bavardant vivement, laissant Syllian et Hermione manger en silence. Alors tout le monde se levait pour aller dormir, Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Marine qui avait retrouvé son visage de glace et gardait les yeux baissés. « Viens, il faut que je te parle. » Et elle se dirigea vers une salle de classe sans lui laisser de dire un mot mais, intrigué, il la suivit. Il entra dans la pièce vide, Marine était assise à une table face à l'entrée et le regard toujours baissé, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis d'une voix rauque et mal-assurée, elle prit la parole : « Harry, Dumbledore m'a demandé de te raconte mon histoire, je sais que ça dois te paraître bizarre mais tu comprendras à la fin. » Harry se posait effectivement des questions mais il se dit que si Dumbledore voulait qu'il connaisse l'histoire de Marine, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien Marine continua : « J'ai une histoire assez semblable à la tienne, mes parents ont étés assassiné par Voldemort. Personne ne savait que j'existais, mes parents avaient caché la grossesse de ma mère par peur de Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a trouvée pleurant, dans les décombres et il a décidé de m'adopter en secret. Afin de garantir ma sécurité j'ai dû aussi changer de nom. A onze ans, ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard mais Albus a trouvé trop dangereux que je fasse me études en Angleterre, je suis donc partie à Durmstrang. Je passais l'année scolaire là-bas et je revenais passer mes vacances d'été à Poudlard. Mais cette année, Dumbledore a jugé plus prudent de me ramener en sécurité près de lui et près de mon frère ... -Tu as un frère. -Oui, il a un an plus que moi. Harry, dit elle en relevant brusquement la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux, mes parents se nommaient Lily et James Potter ! -Que ? Quoi ? Harry écarquilla grand les yeux derrière ses lunettes. -Tu est mon frère Harry ! -Mais, mais, mais ! Pourquoi ne m'a t'on jamais dit que j'avais une sœur ? -Seuls Albus, Claire, Syllian et moi connaissons la vérité. Et Voldemort ! grimaça t'elle. -Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? demanda Harry sentant la colère monter. -Albus savait tout depuis le début. Claire est ma meilleure amie, elle me connaît mieux que personne et a tout deviné. Voldemort je sais pas. Et Syllian l'a su lorsque Voldemort nous a attrapées toutes les deux...répondit elle froidement. -Ah ! C'était donc vous dans mon rêve ! -Dans ton rêve ? Marine perdit soudain contenance et sembla surprise pour la première fois qu'il la connaissait. -Oui ! J'ai fait un rêve dans lequel deux filles parlaient à Voldemort. -Oui, c'était nous. -Mais pourquoi ? Toi je comprend mais Syllian ? -Syllian est la petite sœur de Drago Malefoy mais elle renie toute sa famille et leurs croyances, ell n'aime que son frère. -Une autre Malefoy et rebelle en plus ! Les élèves de Durmstrang sont pleins de secret dis donc ! -Et tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises ! Il y eut un grand silence, un peu gênant. -Je... Je crois que je vais retourner jusqu'au dortoir seul, je, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. -Je comprends. Je vais y aller et te laisser tranquille.» Marine lui tourna le dos afin qu'il ne puisse voir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle avait tellement espéré ces retrouvailles et elles e se passaient pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Harry resta un moment dans la salle vide, il réfléchissait. Mais pourquoi lui avait on caché qu'il avait une sœur, quand il lui avait posé la question sa sœur avait habilement détourné la conversation. Il finit par se lasser de se poser des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre et décida d'aller se coucher.  
  
Réponses aux Reviews : Yria : Effectivement, faut pas se demander qui sont les 3 filles et le garçon car les apparences sont trompeuses, merci pour ton soutien ininterrompu !  
  
A tous mes lecteurs silencieux, je vous demande pas grand-chose juste une petite review, si vous saviez ce que ça apporte à l'auteur... 


End file.
